Legend of Zelda: Full Moon Rising
by Zelda maniac 23
Summary: Ganondorf has risen again, and instead of Link, he faces the descendant of the hero of twilight, Jacob. Not only does Jacob have to manage this threat, he tries to balance ruling a kingdom, manage his full moon transformations, and deal with the trouble of going to high school. Rated T for violence, gore, sensuality, and mild language. Art by Cheshire Cat 95. Post Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Darkness Rising

In the dark of the night, an evil shadow had fallen over a cave deep in the mountain side. A man was enacting an evil ritual. His name was Agahnim, the former leader of the Sheikah before losing his way. He was trying to resurrect his master, Ganondorf. He had prepared for this for hundreds of years. He muttered incantations in a language forgotten to the ages under his breath, slowly getting louder. Eventually, the cauldron he had filled with crimson liquid began to bubble, and then spark. Suddenly, the cauldron disappeared in a flash, replaced by a man. A man of dark skin, covered in armour, with golden eyes and red hair.

Agahnim bowed to the man, and said, "my lord Ganondorf, welcome back to the land of the living". Ganondorf looked around, and noted, "this is not Hyrule, is it?" Agahnim shook his head, "No, welcome to the modern world. Hyrule was destroyed thousands of years ago. My forces could not capture it, so we had no choice". Ganondorf asked, "were there survivors?". Agahnim nodded, " We have been tormenting them for years, but they are much stronger. No longer are they called Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo. They have united into the Bouzac". Ganondorf asked, "Is Zant's forces and our other forces ready?" Agahnim nodded, "the Stalfos, Gohma, and Lizalfos have pledged themselves to our cause, as well as the River Zora, and the various races of Blin". Ganondorf then said, " Good, prepare for war."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I did the prologue, so here's the next chapter. If anything, it will be longer then the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda, that honor belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 1: Battle weary teenager

A year ago, Jacob would have said he had gone crazy from finding out his true past. Now, he was too far gone. He had gone straight down the rabbit hole ever since he had found out he was not just a 15 year old boy. he was a 5,000 year old vampire werewolf hybrid with multiple personality disorder and PTSD. He got into a bit of trouble at school, as his other personalities were rather defiant towards teachers, and authority figures. He was also the king of a foreign country. he ruled over the Bouzac, descendants of 3 long extinct races. The Bouzac were currently at war, which piled more stress on his lap. He was not alone in his struggle however. His friends, Zack and Jesse, were also 5,000 years old, and had similar problems.

Well, this chapter could use some work, but it was a good start. There will be dialogue in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. A lot more dialogue in this one, I guarantee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea.

Chapter 2: Flirting Girls part 1

Jacob wasn't having the greatest day. Actually, it sucked. His alternate personalities were being complete and total jerks, he had just tried to talk to the girl he liked, and failed, and he had just got out of a meeting with his generals. All he wanted to do now was sleep. His mind was fried. Dealing with all these things, along with school, was killing him.

he just gotten out of Queen Elizabeth Secondary, when suddenly, he was knocked over. Someone was on top of him, a cute Japanese girl he recognized immediately - his old flame, Yuki Himekawa. "Yuki," He said, "how many times have I told you? Don't jump me like that." The Succubus simply cocked her head to the left, and said, "Where's the fun in that? You know me, I'm not one to give up such a chance." She then bent down and kissed him. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was just very, very young compared to Jacob, at 500 years old compared to Jacob's 5000. This hadn't stopped her from moving to Surrey from her original home in Kyoto just to be with the old werebouzac.

Ever since Jacob came with his friends Zack and Jesse, Yuki wanted to be with him again. She had thought him dead after that ambush back when he left Kyoto. When she saw him at her front door that fateful day, she couldn't control herself, literally pulling him into the biggest, deepest kiss she could give, shocking his friends. When he asked about how to kill a Succubus, Yuki knew Jacob was looking for his half-sister, a Succubus named Anna.

Jacob literally peeled Yuki off himself, and said," you're always the same, trying to put the moves on me." He smiled at her, sitting up. Yuki said, "I moved because of you. Not just because of my feelings, but because you'll need my assistance." She kissed him again, and he kissed her back.

I know, I know, a lot more then flirting went down, but at least that's all that happened. Please r&r, and the next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here comes the next chapter. Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, there would be a really awesome movie that would certainly do it justice.

Chapter 3: Flirting Girls part 2

After Yuki finally got off him, Jacob decided to pay his horse, Epona, a visit. He found out he wasn't alone. As it turns out, Cremia, the person who owned the stable, was tending to the horses. One reason why he didn't like having Epona in said stable was because Cremia always tried to put the moves on him. She was the biggest flirt around Jacob. Not that he minded, he just wanted to be with his horse. Of course, wherever Cremia was, so was her little sister, Romani. Romani was a little afraid of Jacob when they first met, but she soon got over her fear when he saved her from miniblins.

As soon as Cremia saw Jacob, she zoomed over, and said in a seductive voice, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Jacob thought, ah damn, she's got me. He simply said, " Um, Cremia, it's not like I don't like our little chats, but I'm just not into you." Cremia's eyes went big, then tears started to well up in her eyes. Jacob then said, "Cremia, don't be this way, especially not in front of your sister."

Before anything else happened, a man in jester's clothes came up to Cremia and asked, "Could I buy a horse? I need to get to my Master, and he's not patient." Cremia shook her head, "These horses aren't for sale. They belong to the Bouzac, you see." The man's somewhat panicked expression turned to fury, "Those swine! My Master can wait." Jacob recognized the man's face. He said, "It couldn't be...!"

And there, my friends, is the dawn of our first boss battle.

For those people who know Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, I bring you Cremia and Romani.

Please r&r, the next chapter is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

And here is our first boss battle. It'll get a little bloody, but it'll be mild if anything.

Disclaimer: Again, Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Minot me.

Chapter 4: **BOSS BATTLE: THE JESTER**

" Cremia, get away from him!" Jacob cried in alarm. He recognized the demon for what he was, a biurnsghul named the Jester. Grabbing the nearest pail full of water, Jacob threw it at the demon, causing the Jester to steam violently. The Jester cried out, and turned from a human in jester's clothes to a demon of ash and fire. Jacob then drew his sword, a lightly curved scimitar made of blessed, folded adamantite. He began doing a dance of death style technique against said demon, inflicting severe damage. The Jester, very annoyed now, raked Jacob with his claws, hitting his leg and left arm, causing Jacob to cry out. This was followed by a growl, and soon Jacob had turned the Jester into a bloody mess.

Yuki came hurtling in, a very frightened look on her face. She asked frantically, "What happened?!" Jacob simply replied, "Met an old friend, didn't end well for him." He noted the bloody ash pile. Yuki then saw the large gashes that Jacob had sustained. She grew concerned at the oozing blood. She said, "Let me fix those up. I don't want to lose you again." As she said this, her face had gained a look of fear, as if the very thought of losing him was unbearable. Jacob said, "You won't. I'm immortal, remember?" He smiled at Yuki, and she pulled him into a kiss, much to Cremia's dismay.

As you can probably tell, Cremia is a little jealous of Yuki. Let's just hope Jacob can fix things before they get worse.

Please r&r. the next chapter will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are going to start to get hairy from here on out. Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: Fairly obvious by now. Zelda is owned by Nintendo, not me.

Chapter 5: Brotherhood attack 1

In the medical lab, Yuki painstakingly bound Jacob's wounds. He wasn't pleased about it, but at least someone cared. The Succubus was gentle, but there were more injuries then the gashes on Jacob's leg and arm. There were a few mild but painful burns on his face and hands. Yuki sat down on the bed, and put her head on Jacob's shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. Yuki then said, "You know I hate it whenever you pull a stunt like that. It makes me feel like I'll lose you again." Jacob replied, "I know. I still have a job to do however, and that's protecting the people." Jacob and Yuki looked at each other, and kissed. Before anything else happened, there was a loud bang. Jacob and Yuki broke from their embrace, and ran for the armoury. As soon as they got there, they found it abuzz with activity, as soldiers ran to grab rifles, submachine guns, light machine guns, etc. Jacob grabbed his sword, an AK-74 Compact, and a McIvor pistol. Yuki grabbed her katana, a Supernova rifle, and a kama scythe. As soon as they were ready, they ran for the entrance of Queen Elizabeth Secondary.

What they found was shocking. Guards were injured or killed, but survivors were holding positions. Jacob grabbed his assault rifle, and began to sweep the area. Suddenly, a soldier in a black uniform attacked him with a short sabre. Jacob simply shot the scout, and started firing in the direction of where the scout had come from. More blackcoats came charging at him with the bayonets on their Mausers. Jacob simply ran back to where he and Yuki had originally held ground before he started to advance. Bullets flew every where. Yuki was sniping anything that got into her sights. Soon, the blackcoats started to retreat, as their superior numbers were falling to staggering superior Bouzaculan firepower. Jacob looked at Yuki, and said, "Must be happy you got some weapons training, huh?" Yuki nodded, relieved it was over.

I know, Yuki and Jacob seem to be a couple, but technically, they aren't together.

Please r&r, usual stuff. More chapters inbound.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will explain the attack from the previous chapter, along with a few other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

Chapter 6: Hard Answers

"Captain Viscen, please move the injured to the medical station," Jacob ordered. The captain saluted, and started to move those who were injured in the earlier skirmish. Jacob then said, " Those were Brotherhood soldiers. A platoon of those tried to kill me at Kyoto. I made it look as if I was dead, so as to convince them." Yuki stared at him in wonder. She didn't realize how old he was when she first met him. He was just a ronin when they first met, a mercenary under the command of Tokugawa Ieyasu. She hadn't realized he was a king, considering how much time he spent helping out the common people of Kyoto. Unlike most samurai, he didn't try to make himself the most feared to earn respect. He earned respect by helping people, and he was happy with that.

Yuki then asked," What was that demon you slew at Cremia's?" Jacob's face darkened. He then said in an icy voice," That was a biurnsghul, a fire demon. That one was one I have fought before. He was called the Jester. He was a powerful one, seeing as he could actually survive as a human for so long. He was a minion of the Titan, Kronos, the leader of the Brotherhood. Anna, my half-sister, is one of his cronies."

So that's the reason Jacob wanted to kill his Half-sister.

Stay tuned for more.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Be prepared for a boss battle next chapter.

Disclaimer: You know what I'll say, but here it is anyway. I don't own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

Chapter 7: Full Moon

The next day, Jacob felt like his head was splitting apart. Despite this, he went to school anyway. Yuki saw him and came over when he approached the doors to Queen Elizabeth Secondary. She was quite shocked at his appearance. Jacob had grown quite pale, he was slightly more gaunt then usual, and looked like he was in a lot of pain. To put it in simpler terms, he looked like crap. Yuki then commented, "You're not looking too good." Jacob replied, "That's the moon talking. I forgot it was a full moon today." They walked into the school together, and Jacob noticed Groose, the local jock and bully. Yuki knew Jacob hated Groose with a vengeance, mostly because Groose and Jacob liked the same girl, a Chinese girl named Carmen. As soon as Jacob noticed Groose, he started to shake profusely. Jacob started to breathe heavily, as if to keep something down. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood. His eyes had changed from their usual deep blue-grey to a deep crimson. His face changed to that of a wolf-hyena hybrid. His arms and legs broke and reformed into larger, more musclular limbs. His hands turned into large paws. He had gained a tail in the transformation. All throughout, he screamed in pain.

Within 2 minutes, Jacob had fully transformed to a werebouzac. Yuki was surprised by the suddenness of the transformation, but Jacob's appearance was even more shocking. He simply ignored her, and growled at Groose, who ran away screaming. Proud of himself, Jacob turned around, and looked at Yuki. Suddenly realizing what had happened, he looked at his paws, and ran away.

A few hours later, Jacob had changed back, but he found he wasn't alone. A tall man in a strange outfit was watching him. This man had red eyes, and wore a red matador's outfit. His face was covered in a skull mask, and he had a scimitar sheathed on his left hip. He pulled out a red cape, unsheathed his sword and cried," ole!"

This brings us to our next boss battle. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next boss. He's a lot tougher then the Jester, so it's going to get bloody.

Chapter 8: **BOSS BATTLE: THE BULL MASTER OF DEATH, THE MATADOR**

****Jacob drew his sword as soon as the Matador let loose his war cry. He charged at the fiend, only to have the Matador slash him across the face. Even though Jacob healed quick, he still had a good amount of injury from his battle with the Jester, especially the burns, particularly the burns on his face. The Matador didn't try to consolidate on Jacob's pain, just prepared his cape for Jacob, baiting him like a bull. Again, Jacob charged blindly into the trap, only to have the Matador flourish his cape and slash Jacob's back. Blood soaked his tunic. Jacob decided to bring out his bow, and fired an arrow straight at the Matador. The projectile plunged itself deep into the chest of the demon, staggering him. Black blood oozed from the wound. Jacob took this chance to slash and stab at the fiend, which brought the Matador to his hands and knees. Jacob brought his sword to the demon's neck, raised his sword, and brought it down on the demon's neck. the body of the demon collapsed into dust, and the head rolled on the pavement. Breathing heavily, he took out a stake, made a base out of a piece of cardboard, and stuck the head on the stake. Before anything else happened, a voice issued front the shadows, "I admit, I'm impressed." Jacob turned around, "Sheik?!"

Well, that got gory.

Say hello to another character from the N64 Zeldas, Sheik from Ocarina of Time.

Please r&r, I need reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here's the next chapter. There will probably be a few chuckles here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

Chapter 9: A Reunion and Discussion over a Dead Guy's Head

" Who else could it be?" Sheik asked jokingly with a smile. Jacob had always loved Sheik's joking nature. The young Sheikah boy never took life too seriously, and always knew how to put a smile on Jacob's face, no matter how grim things got. Sheik's face suddenly dropped at the sight of the Matador's head on the stake. " What the hell did you do to this guy?" Sheik asked. Jacob replied, " Let's just say things got a little...heated." Sheik simply said, "Well, that's pretty obvious with the aftermath. I heard a fight in progress, saw you charge him, and...well, you probably remember with this," touching the wound on Jacob's back, causing Jacob to yelp in pain. Concerned, Sheik said, "Obviously, there was silver in the blade." Annoyed, Jacob sarcastically said," You think maybe?! I would have never guessed!" Sheik then said mockingly, "Okay, Captain Sarcastic, let's get you home, you look like crap." As they made their way home, Jacob thought, oh, Yuki's going to kill me!

Well, that was interesting.

Stay tuned, more chapters (and more Sheik mocking Jacob) coming up.


	11. Chapter 11

Here comes another chapter (and more mockery from Sheik).

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

Chapter 10: Old Friends

Jacob and Sheik walked all the way from the alley to the apartment Jacob lived in. As soon as they got in the door, Yuki literally barrelled over Jacob, and wrapped herself around him. There were tears in her eyes. "Don't do that to me again!", Yuki said tearfully. Jacob smiled ruefully at her, and proceeded to try and get Yuki off of himself. She resisted a little bit, but eventually gave up. Yuki then said, "There's two people waiting for you in the living room." She then added seductively, "I'll be waiting in your room." She walked away, twirling her long, black hair.

Yuki wasn't wrong. Two people were in the living room, both of which Sheik and Jacob recognized. It was Zalunbar, leader of the Darknuts, and Impa, leader of the Sheikah. Jacob and Sheik bowed, showing respect to their respective teachers. Zalunbar then said, "Rise, my former student. You need not show respect to me, as you are a king." This was directed at Jacob, as he had found out, 5,000 years ago, he had gone to the Darknut Legion for training, as was the custom of his people since the Great Cataclysm. Impa simply motioned for Sheik to rise. Impa and Zalunbar were elder beings, people who had survived the Great Cataclysm, and were gifted eternal life because of it. Jacob asked, " Why are you here?" Impa answered, "There have been attacks in various areas. Lizalfos, River Zora, Stalfos, Gohma, and the various Blin races have all been reported attacking cities, towns, and villages all over the world. Even the Twili have gotten involved in the attacks. The most recent attack was just an hour ago, a few blocks away." Even Sheik looked concerned at this remark, and not a lot fazed him.

Both of them walked towards the door of the apartment. Sheik then teased, "Looks like you got a lot on your plate." Jacob then said, "Wait, me? No, no, no, WE have a lot on our plate." Sheik then said, "Damn, you're a buzzkill." Sheik then left without much of a goodbye. Sighing at Sheik's careless attitude, Jacob went to his bedroom to find out what Yuki was doing. He found the Succubus reading a book on his bed, a book he had written on the various races of monsters, demons, and netherbeasts. She looked up at him and smiled. Putting down the book, she got off the bed, came towards him, and kissed him passionately. He felt all his cares leave him.

I think that was one of my longest chapters yet.

Please r&r, usual stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Cremia is going in this chapter, so expect a little jealousy. Typical teenagers

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 11: Teenage Jealousy

The next day, Jacob was at the stables again. He felt kind of remorsful for what he had said to Cremia, and he wanted to make things right. Thankfully she was there. She saw him, and went straight to flirting with him. Her sister Romani saw this, and started to giggle, causing Cremia to turn around and give her a dirty look. Jacob simply went to his horse, and waited for things to clear up between Cremia and Romani. Before long, Cremia was back at it. She said, "I heard about the demon attack on you. I was hoping you had survived." She twirled her hair as she said this. Jacob replied, "That demon gave me a heck of a fight. I hope you're okay about Yuki. I don't want something bad to happen." Cremia replied coldly, "Oh, I think you know the answer to that." The jealousy in her eyes was very apparent.

Walking away from the stables, Jacob saw something strange. A man clad in robes and a large mask appeared from a portal in the sky. The robes the man wore had symbols, and glowing, green stripes adorned them as well. The mask covered his entire face, rising up to a fin-like point. The mask also had large eye like protrusions, and a mouth with a tongue acting as a face guard. The sleeves of his robes covered his hands, and there were many tassels hanging from where the sleeves ended. The man walked towards Jacob. The man said, "My name is Zant. I knew your ancestor. He defeated me in battle, and I have come for my revenge." Jacob said, "You work for Kronos." The man laughed, an unpleasant sound. "No, I work for someone else. Pity, you were never told your destiny. You're not even aware of who you are. I'm going to have to kill you regardless." Jacob snorted, " Hard to kill something that's already dead, and immortal." Zant said, "I'll be the judge of that." Jacob drew his sword, Zant summoned twin blades, and the battle began.

That's the dawn of our next boss fight. Stay tuned, it'll be intense.


	13. Chapter 13

This is going to be intense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 12:** BOSS BATTLE: ZANT**

Zant attacked immediately. He moved fast, much faster then Jacob had anticipated. Jacob was able to match Zant's speed through his supernatural origins, if not go faster. Zant was a highly skilled combatant, able to cause some really severe damage. He caught Jacob at an awkward position, and hit him hard. For a brief second, Jacob cried out, but wouldn't keel over. He was covered in his own blood, and soon, Zant was too. Jacob slashed Zant's knee, and slashed Zant's chest.

"Impressive," Zant said. Another man appeared, this one black of skin, with red hair and gold eyes. There was an evil air about him, but also an air of wisdom. The man said, "He defeated you, Zant. I'm not surprised. We should have waited." Zant nodded, summoned another portal, and disappeared. Jacob asked, "You his boss?" The man nodded, "I am Ganondorf, and I believe you've just found out that I am behind all the attacks, just a few seconds ago." Jacob nodded. Ganondorf smiled, "Smart boy. Your ancestor took longer to figure things out." Jacob growled, "That is but a legend." Ganondorf shook his head, "Oh, but it isn't." Ganondorf summoned a crystal of energy, knocking Jacob back. Ganondorf began to approach him, but a white light prevented him from getting closer. Ganondorf growled in anger, and summoned a portal. Jacob tried to get up, but everything faded to black.

Whoa, that was intense.

Please r&r, and more will be coming soon


	14. Chapter 14

It may say epilogue here, but this isn't the end. I'm dividing every 14 chapters (12 chapters, plus a prologue and epilogue) into books.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Epilogue 1: Shadows all around.

_Why am I in darkness?_

_Maybe it's because of the darkness in your heart._

_Very helpful there, Jaconus._

_I try, Jacob. _

* * *

Ganondorf was angry. More angry then an injured moblin. He was trying to think of a way to destroy Jacob, but couldn't figure out how. Then an idea hit him. He thought, _maybe we could summon him.__  
_

_End of book 1_

___I'm not going to hint at who "him" is, but let's just say he is a very psychotic mask who hasn't moved out of childhood._


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the second book. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or it's characters

Prologue 2: Rise of the Mask

Agahnim had prepared for another ritual under Ganondorf's orders. His objective was to summon the most evil spirit known to him, a psychotic mask known as Majora. This mask was well known to have almost caused the end of Termina, Hyrule's counterpart, but the plot was foiled by a Hylian who had defeated Ganondorf before, the Hero of Time. Agahnim was worried how the summoning would go, as Majora was well known to be defiant, as well as unpredictable. Also, the mask was a complete and total psychopath who acted like a child, and had temper tantrums that were well known to cause large amounts of destruction. He shivered at the thought, but began his incantations.

Within moments, a blast of purple fire jetted through the room. A black mass formed, and began to form into the shape of a child with a mask on. The spirit wore the same mask as was shown in the great books of magic. Now all Agahnim had to do was tell Ganondorf.

So that's who "he" is. I bring you Majora, from Majora's mask.


	16. Chapter 16

I have not written in a few days. Sucks to be in grade 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

Chapter 15: A Hero has Risen.

Everything was black for the longest time. Jacob had contented himself with intelligent conversations with his other personalities. Suddenly, a white light penetrated through his subconscious. He awoke with a start. Everything was extremely blurry, then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached out with his hands to where he saw his glasses, a little bedside table, finding out he was wearing leather guantlets. They protected all but the very tips of his fingers. He put on his glasses, and got out of the cot he had found himself in. In the same room, there was a washbasin with a mirror. He found a cloth on the edge of the washbasin, and began to wash his face. He looked in the mirror, and was shocked at his appearance. His hair had turned from blonde to black, his eyes were red, not blue as they originally were, and the scars that ran across the left side of his face were more apparent then they were before. Also, he could see his fangs were longer, as his mouth was hanging open. He closed his mouth, and carried on washing himself.

He finished washing himself, and decided to to find what was on the other side of the nearby door. He was surprised at what he found. It was like a church, just with no pews. There was an altar like structure in front of a closed door. On the altar, there were three stones, and an ocarina with a pyramid of three triangles on the mouthpiece. There was a foreign language on the altar, but he could read it as if it were his native tongue. "The three sacred stones," he read, "must be on this altar when the Ocarina of Time plays the Song of Time." There was a musical score underneath the script, from which he guessed was the Song of Time. He took the ocarina, and played the song. The door rumbled open, and on a raised platform was a pedestal. The pedestal was holding a sword. He went up the stairs to the pedestal, put his hands on the grip of the sword. He pulled it from the pedestal, and when he did, it came out easily. It had an ornate guard, and on the blade was the pyramid. It was a straight blade, a broadsword. Jacob liked scimitars and katanas better, but this sword felt natural in his hands. He took a few practice swings with the sword, testing out the balance, finding it very well balanced. Suddenly, a voice filled the room. It said, " I have waited thousands of years for this. A hero has finally risen!"

For ardent fans of the Legend of Zelda series, you can probably guess where Jacob is, and which sword he has pulled from the pedestal. If not, he's in the Temple of Time, and the sword is called the Master Sword.

Please rate and review. More will be coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's Jacob's response to the voice who called to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 16: Rage to a Sage

"Hero?" Jacob asked, "You got the wrong guy." Jacob heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see an old man in a priest's habit. The man said, "You pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal. That means you are the descendant of the Hero of Twilight, and in conjunction, the Hero of Time." Jacob then growled at the man. The man didn't even flinch. Jacob was slightly fazed by this. This forced him to go even farther, and changed to his wolf form. Again, all the man did was look at him with the same stare. Jacob was getting very creeped out. The man then said, "My name is Rauru, Sage of Light. You are Jacob, leader of the Bouzac, the descendants of the Hylians, Sheikah, and Gerudo. I have been watching you for a long time, and as such, have seen you transform into this beast of darkness." Jacob was offended by this remark, and as such, snarled, "I am not a beast of darkness. My pack have been protecting my people for thousands of years! Link was just a fool's legend. My ancestor's name was Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." Rauru simply smiled in an amused manner, "Such acts prove your lineage. Link is your ancestor. Try as you might, you cannot deny your heritage. You say your ancestor's name was Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, but that is the name the Hero of Twilight took after he took over ruling the people of Hyrule when Agahnim killed Princess Zelda,and destroyed Hyrule. He took the name to remind himself of how he failed to protect his homeland." Jacob was shocked. Rauru then said, "If you need time to mull this over, take the chance. Keep the sword, you'll need it. When you've had enough time to think this over, return to me." Jacob nodded. Exasperated, Jacob took the Master Sword, and left the Temple of Time.

Let's see if Jacob makes the right choice. I wonder what will happen when he finds out about Majora...

Please rate and review. There will be more coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter showed us that Jacob has some serious anger issues. I think that may be from all the stress of ruling, and the shock that his heritage brought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, nuff said.

Chapter 17: Lizalfos Raid

Jacob was wondering on how Yuki would take his appearance as he exited the Temple of Time. She definately would freak when it came to the scars, as they looked particularly fresh. He found that the temple was very close to QE, but he saw smoke coming from the building. For the sake of this attack, he had to make sure Yuki and Sheik didn't know his change of appearance, so he found a hooded cloak, a suit of adamantite lamellar armor, and a mask in a nearby hidey-hole. He put the armor on over his black tunic, put on the cloak, and finally the mask. He pulled the hood over his mask, even though the mask covered his whole face.

* * *

Yuki was extremely worried. Not only had Jacob disappeared, but the Lizalfos had attacked. These beasts were half man, half Komodo dragon. They used swords and bucklers, but were more then happy to maul someone to death with their teeth. Several men had died from being savaged by a Lizalfos. Sheik was put in charge by Captain Viscen and Sergeant Mutoh until Jacob returned, as he was the highest ranked officer in the District. He was even more stressed then usual, as normally he would shrug of such an offer. He had just ordered the riflemen to form firing lines when a man in a black cloak approached. He was heavily armored and armed, and wore a mask. He had an ornately handled sword strapped to his back. As soon as he entered, another wave of Lizalfos attacked. The riflemen didn't have to fire a shot, as the man simply hacked the beasts to pieces. Soon, the bodies of the beasts littered the floor. Many were headless. Yuki was astounded at the skill at which the man dismembered the pod of Lizalfos. The man moved towards her. He lifted his hood, and took of his mask. It was Jacob, but he was different. His hair was black, his eyes red, and the scars on the left side of his face were more fresh looking. She didn't care, as she simply grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. She let him go, saying, "I missed you." He simply said, "I missed you too." Before they could have another passionate moment, a roar blasted through the vicinity.

That brings us to our next boss.

Please rate and review. More will be done soon.


	19. Chapter 19

And here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Geez, I really wish they make a movie for this game.

Chapter 18: **BOSS BATTLE: THE LIZALFOS CHAMPION, DARKHAMMER**

The beast moved into the area, armoured with steel plate, and carried a ball and chain. He whirled it around his head, then threw the weapon. He retrieved his weapon, then began to whirl it around his head again. Jacob took this time to attack. The frontal assault led nowhere. He slashed again, harder, denting the steel, and was hit by the ball and chain. He was sent flying. Sheik ordered the riflemen to fire on the beast. The bullets dented the steel, and even penetrated in certain cases, as blood was flowing steadily from those places. The pain distracted Darkhammer, allowing Jacob to find a weak point - the beast's tail. He stabbed at the tail, causing the beast to fall to it's knees. The armour was torn to bits, revealing Darkhammer's body. Jacob the stabbed the beast in the neck, putting an end to it's savage life.

There you have it. Darkhammer is from Twilight Princess, and is the midboss to the fifth dungeon. He's pretty threatening, but very easy if you know where to hit him - his tail is his weak point, as it is the only thing that is exposed.

Please rate and review. There will be more coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the aftermath of the raid and the battle with Darkhammer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, and they should be proud of that.

Chapter 19: The Aftermath

The fight had left Jacob bruised in many places. His leg was in rough shape as well. This was the same leg that was injured a few days ago, and the rough landing didn't help the healing process. Yuki was very concerned about Jacob's well being, but he was finally able to convince her he was fine. Of course, she didn't believe him, but did not say anything. All she did was peck his cheek, and move on. This battle convinced Jacob to come to terms with what Rauru had told him, and decided to return to the Temple of Time. Rauru greeted him at the door. The sage said, "I saw what went on. That must have hurt, didn't it?" Jacob nodded, looking at his injured leg, "I thought so. I believe you came to come to terms with your lineage, not here me prattle on like an old man." Jacob nodded again. Rauru smiled, and said, "Link was no mere legend. He was quite real. But there was more then one Link. There have been several since the Age of Skyloft. That was when the Master Sword was forged from the Goddess Sword. This same sword defeated Ganondorf's ancestor, Demise, who enacted a curse upon Link and Zelda's descendants that they would be tormented by some sort of evil. There has been no Zelda since she was killed by Agahnim, Ganondorf's second. But I sense a descendant nearby. You know her. You're in love with her." Jacob said under his breath,"Carmen."

And there we have it. A slight shocker for those who wasn't expecting it.

Please rate and review. New chapters, and more shockers, coming up.


	21. Chapter 21

The craziness is just about to continue. Sorry for the wait, trouble with school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 20: Things Get A Little Awkward

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, so much as a little crush." Jacob said. Rauru chuckled, "The look in your eyes suggest it. The denial also says a lot." Jacob flushed red, and tried to turn away, and found Sheik was laughing his head off alongside Yuki, who had both followed him to the Temple. They started singing, "Jacob and Carmen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jacob with the baby carriage!" Rauru smiled at Jacob's embarrassed look.

I planned this chapter to be longer, but who cares?

Please rate and review. New chapters coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a while since I last updated, so here we are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 21: Raving Redeads

After that slightly embarrassing talk with Rauru, Jacob walked back to QE with Sheik and Yuki. They teased him about Carmen all the way back. When they did get to the front doors, Yuki simply stopped right in front of Jacob, and pulled him into a kiss. She was like this, always trying to claim what she thought was hers. Sheik was shocked by this display, and tried to look away. This always made things difficult for Jacob to talk to Carmen, as eventually Yuki would show up, and pull him aside.

When Jacob finally got out of Yuki's seductive vice grip, Captain Viscen came over. He said , " I have news of a tunnel full of redeads right in a civilian populated area, more specifically Surrey Central." Jacob said, " Get the men ready. It seems the war with Kronos isn't the only war we'll be waging."

Gaining the support of the local RCMP was easy enough, as they had soon put yellow tape over the area. Several units had come in, all geared up with riot gear and assault rifles. These would cover the outside of the tunnel, along with a platoon of more heavily armoured Bouzaculan soldiers armed with Bouzaculan assault rifles. Jacob was talking with the RCMP captain - a conversation that was needed. Jacob was the same height as this man, but Jacob was short for a Bouzac. The captain said, " We don't know what's down there, but either way, it does a lot of damage." He said this while pointing to several corpses nearby. They had been mauled to death. Jacob said, " I really do not like that all these civilian are so close to this entrance. You know your orders. If anything that isn't alive comes out of that tunnel, shoot." The captain nodded. Jacob unsheathed the Master Sword, and made his way to the tunnel, followed by two platoons of soldiers.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like rancid, rotting meat. The soldiers turned on their gun-mounted flashlights, and moved slowly. Jacob's eyes turned from normal vision to night vision as soon as it got too dark to see. Soon, a moaning sound was heard, and a shuffling sound in the distance was moving closer and closer. Everyone froze. A piercing scream ran through Jacob, and a redead jumped on him, beginning to maul him. It had grabbed him in a slightly suggestive manner, wrapping both it's arms and legs around him. Jacob screamed, " Rape! Rape! Get it off me! Get it off me!" The soldiers couldn't help but laugh, but soon, one of them shot the redead.

Several men were down by the time they got to the end of the tunnel. The redeads just kept coming, but another monstrosity waited for them. One more powerful, and much more terrifying.

Here is the dawn of our next boss battle.

Please rate and review. More thrills, and chills, coming soon.


End file.
